Many different approaches are known to uniquely identify and authenticate objects, including labeling and tagging strategies using serial numbers, bar codes, holographic labels, RFID tags, and hidden patterns using security inks or special fibers. All these methods can be duplicated, and many add substantial costs to the production of the objects sought to be protected. Physical labels and tags are also themselves at risk of being lost, stolen, or counterfeited.